


Taste for Fashion?

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyTwinkBoi)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Fashion Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTwinkBoi/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: His two-toned eyes widened  in shock. 'Oh...' he stuttered.





	

Christ on a bike, the Fashion Police were knobheads... Jack rolled his eyes and stalked through the doors. He was met with flashing lights and the scent of fading smoke. Checking is watch, it was a few minutes after Raptor had come off stage. This was met with another roll of the eyes. Raptor was over-rated, but that didn't stop him from wanting to check out his new song.

With a sigh, he wandered over to a box in the far left corner of the room. He slouched against the wall, looking out for some signs of this "Commander Lecroix". His eyes suddenly focused on the box. He heard breathing. Well, he thought so; what with the hustle and bustle of the rest of the people on and around the stage, it was hard to tell. Jack crouched down next to the box and started to lift the lid. When it was suddenly snapped shut. The boy raised his eyebrows. 'Commander Lecroix?' he asked, wincing at his still-girl-pitched voice.

'Ellie Wolfwatcher?' a voice asked.

'Uh... Jack, actually, but... yeah.'

Lecroix ignored this and told the boy of the crime that had been committed in the café downstairs. Jack listened with half-interest.

* * *

About half an hour later, sweating from chasing Le Goon, Jack wandered back upstairs and into the Fashion Hall. He was thanked and told by Lecroix to talk to Franziska Ironsaddle backstage to give her back her sketches. Jack was slightly put-out when he was gifted with a _dress_. But he took it anyway, planning to sell it.

Raptor would be on in a few minutes, so he was shoved out and the door was locked behind him. He wandered down the side of the stage, observing the various audience members. When he noticed someone very familiar.

He smirked as he stood over the man. 'Well, fancy seeing you here,' he cooed.

The man looked up, his two-toned eyes widened in shock. 'Oh...' he stuttered, 'I... could say the same about you.'

Jack sat down next to the wizard. 'Taste for fashion?' he asked.

'I come every year...' Ydris said, 'just to get away from the circus and the Jester for a week.'

'What's wrong with the Jester?'

'Well... he's kinda... creepy.'

'And you aren't, Mr Wall-Eye?' Jack raised a brow, crossing his arms.

'Well...' Ydris looked away and closed his Pandoric eye, shutting off the swirling light from it, 'I...' he stopped and swallowed, 'I'm not exactly proud of it.'

'Sorry,' Jack mumbled.

'No... it's okay.'

They sat in awkward silence for a moment; Ydris returned to his slouching position before Jack had startled him - stretched out and hands behind his head - while Jack settled back to watch Raptor; he enjoyed this new "Jorvik City" song, and applauded loudly when it was over.

'Raptor fanboy?' Ydris asked, smirking, 'didn't expect that from you.'

'I just enjoy his songs,' Jack retorted.

'Sure,' the wizard replied. 'And I _just enjoy_ five-leaf clovers.'


End file.
